RockmanEXE El Proyecto Ragnarok
by Naruichi-SS
Summary: la vida de Hikari Netto esta apunto de cambiar, un nuevo estudiante llega a su clase y apartir de su llegada muchos sucesos se desencadenan,¿quien es el nuevo estudiante? ¿que es lo que planea?, si quieres saber comienza a leer ya
1. Un Nuevo Estudiante

_**Bueno hola a todos aquí yo de nuevo molestando en XD**_

_**Bueno ahora les voy a colocar un fic que estamos trabajando en conjunto tanto yo como mi amiga YukihimeAsu, a la cual le pertenece la idea de esta historia que haremos en modo homenaje a uno de nuestros personajes favoritos, el cual verán más adelante**_

_**Bueno, iniciemos con el capítulo 01 de este fic**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y AL CREADOR DE ROCKMAN KEIJI INAFUNE**_

_** "El Proyecto Ragnarok"**_

_**Capitulo 01 "Un Nuevo Estudiante"**_

—Eh… Meiru-chan, ¿Por qué me estas abrazando? —preguntó confundido Netto al ver a su amiga de toda la vida tomándolo en un abrazo sorpresivamente.

—Netto… sabes… siempre he querido decirte algo—le susurra al oído estas palabras y entonces la joven coloca su cara frente a la de Netto –

Entonces la chica comienza a acercar sus labios a los del joven héroe

—Me-Meiru…chan ¿Qué estás? — y justo cuando sus labios se van a tocar…

—¡Netto-kun! ¡Si no te levantas el despertador se va a cansar de sonar! — grita Rockman. Exe desde el PET del joven, el cual se encuentra en una cómoda cercana a la cama de Netto, el cual abre los ojos apurados mientras se toma el pecho y respira agitadamente.

—¡buenos días Netto-kun! — Entonces ve más detenidamente a su hermano -¿Qué te paso? ¿Soñaste algo feo? Estas todo rojo-

—Rockman es que veras… yo soñé que— pero entonces el joven mira la hora del reloj y apaga dicho aparato gritando

—¡Ehhh! ¡son las 8:30! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! — brinca de la cama mientras se dirige a su ropero y saca un cambio de ropa, finalmente sale corriendo al baño todo en menos de un minuto.

—Ese Netto… nunca cambiará…— y le sale una gotita en la cabeza

Tras 10 minutos, en los cuales Netto, se baño, cambio, se cepilló los dientes, desayuno, tomo sus cosas y salió, va corriendo a toda velocidad a la escuela usando sus patines para tratar de ahorrar tiempo.

—¡Rockman debiste despertarme! — Netto mira muy molesto al netnavi -¿Por qué nunca me levantas?-

—Netto-kun… siempre intento despertarte, además esta discusión ya la tuvimos antes. Oh aquí gira a la izquierda te ahorrara tiempo- contesta el netnavi a su dueño

Netto gira en esa dirección y entonces por cosas del destino o simplemente mala suerte, toma la curva muy rápido y no alcanza a ver muy bien a la persona que va caminando en su misma dirección

—¡Oh maldición! — es lo único que alcanza a decir antes de chocar

—¿estás bien Netto-kun?- pregunta su netnavi preocupado

—Eso duele…— entonces mira con quien se estrelló y de inmediato se pone rojo como un tomate

—¡NETTO! Fíjate por dónde vas! — le grita Meiru a su amigo, mientras se soba la cabeza por el golpe que se acaba de dar con Netto

—Meiru… esto… yo…— balbucea el joven Hikari Netto recordando su sueño, donde por alguna extraña razón se besaban y por eso se pone muy nervioso, la chica al verlo así cambia su cara de enojo por una de preocupación

—¿Estás bien?- la chica se ve claramente preocupada por Netto, el cual sigue sonrojado –¿te sientes mal?- vuelve a preguntar

—Eh yo… bueno esto…— entonces piensa —tengo que cambiar de tema— y finalmente le dice a su amiga —discúlpame por golpearte, es que trataba de llegar a tiempo a la escuela- luego agacha su cabeza un poco en señal de disculpa

— Solo ten cuidado la próxima vez ¿bueno? — contesta la chica con una sonrisa, entonces Netto se pone de pie y le extiende la mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte—el chico, más calmado ayuda a Meiru a ponerse de pie y de paso le ayuda a rejuntar los cuadernos sorprendiendo un poco a esta haciendo que se sonroje ante tal acción.

—Gracias… Netto… a veces eres tan amable—la joven le sonríe a Netto

—¿A veces? — pregunta confuso

—Olvídalo Netto… mejor vamos a clases, se hace tarde— la joven comienza a caminar dejando al chico confuso por sus palabras.

—¡Explícame eso de "aveces"! ¡Meiru! — entonces y se empareja con ella mientras.

—Ese Netto…— y de nuevo le sale una gotita en la cabeza

A cierta distancia de ellos 2 un joven los mira discretamente

—¿El es el campeón mundial de netbattles? — pregunta un netnavi de su PET

-Hikari Netto… ya veremos si eres digno de ese título- entonces el joven se acomoda un poco su mochila y comienza a caminar en la misma dirección que los dos jóvenes.

Tras 10 minutos de caminar Netto y Meiru llegan a la escuela

—Genial llegue a tiempo— dice el joven con una sonrisa en la cara, ganándose un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amiga pelirroja -¡Eso duele!- mientras se soba la cabeza lentamente

—¡Netto! Si no fueras tan irresponsable y te levantas más temprano evitarías muchos problemas— lo ultimo lo dice mientras lo mira seriamente

—Claro claro… lo siento Meiru…— mientras mira al frente a la entrada de la escuela y la joven suspira un poco

—Bien… olvídalo, hay cosas que nunca cambian, vamos rápido—

Entonces ambos entran a la escuela. Caminan un poco por los pasillos y finalmente suben las escaleras a su salón el cual marca "1ª" (ya Netto y Meiru tienen 13 años, y se encuentan estudiando en el 1er año de la HighSchool), tras jalar la puerta, Meiru da los buenos días a todos sus compañeros y Netto igual, todos contestan con las mismas palabras y finalmente ambos toman asiento. Detrás de Netto se encuentra un chico gordo y alto.

—¡Netto, ahora te gané! Llegue antes que tú—mientras se sonríe de manera muy picara

—No importa Dekao, ya podre ganarte la próxima vez—mientras le sonríe sarcásticamente y añade –así como siempre te gano en netbattles-

—¡Te desafío a una netbattle aquí y ahora! — grita Dekao haciendo que todos volteen a verlo.

—Ya cálmense, aquí no se permiten netbattles sin el permiso del maestro! — dice molesta la chica y luego se le marca una venita en la frente

—Si… Meiru—responden los dos al ver a la joven tan enojada

Todos los estudiantes comienzan a reírse, mientras que Yaito la cual se acerca a Meiru le habla

—Tehehe. Aun sigues teniendo esa habilidad de calmar a este par de bestias

Ambas jóvenes se ríen mientras que Dekao y Netto siguen todos serios, y en el PET del joven Hikari…

—Rockman— una joven una joven con una armadura o traje de color rosado se acerca al mencionado netnavi con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

—Roll chan, hola— contesta Rockman mientras la mira caminar hacia el

—¿Cómo estás? — le pregunta la chica al netnavi

—Bien, aunque algo preocupado por Netto kun—

—¿Por qué estas preocupado por él— la curiosidad natural de la netnavi es algo casi inevitable

—Bueno, es que hoy en la mañana se levantó completamente rojo, como si hubiera soñado algo muy fuerte— mientras la chica le pone atención, Rockman añade a sus palabras –y hoy cuando se topo con Meiru reacciono de una manera diferente a la normal, seguro lo notaste—

—Sí, tienes razón, estaba muy rojo… estoy segura que se puso así al ver a Meiru-

—Sabes, a mi me dio esa misma impresión- concuerda con ella

—A lo mejor Netto se está enamorando por fin de Meiru—entonces la joven toma del brazo a Rockman haciendo que se sonroje y añade –el amor es tan lindo… ¿no lo crees?-

—Si… Roll-chan… es una cosa muy linda…— mientras se pone a un más rojo al ver que la joven se acerca a él.

En ese instante suena la campana de la escuela indicando que es el momento de iniciar las clases.

—Me pregunto que le pasara a la maestra hoy— menciona Dekao con una evidente preocupación

—Sí, yo también quiero saber que le pasara hoy— contesta Netto

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?- pregunta Yaito la cual se sienta al lado de Dekao

—Es que la maestra tiene mala suerte, ¿no te has fijado? Siempre le pasa algo cuando entra al salón-

—Netto, han de ser imaginaciones tuyas, yo no creo que tenga mala suerte- le contesta Meiru

—Bueno ya verán cuando entre— contesta Dekao a las chicas

Entonces en ese mismo instante la maestra pasa al salón con una gran sonrisa saludando a sus alumnos, mientras en sus brazos lleva una gran cantidad de libros.

—Buenos días alumnos— cuando los mencionados van a contestar, la maestra se tropieza con un desnivel del piso y hace un par de malabares con sus libros mientras cae al suelo dándose un golpe

—Se los dijimos—dice Dekao, mientras le sale una gota en la cabeza

—Solo debe ser una coincidencia— menciona Yaito, también con una gota en la cabeza, mientras que Meiru y Netto, por ser los más cercanos a la maestra, la ayudan a ponerse de pie y recogen sus libros-

—gracias Netto, Meiru— dice la maestra con una sonrisa

—De nada Yoko-sensei— contestan ambos mientras se dirigen a sus asientos y la maestra con sumo cuidado, y ante la mirada seria y preocupada de todos, se sienta en su silla frente al escritorio

—Bien, bueno discúlpenme por esa entrada, ahora si buenos días jóvenes-

—¡Buenos días Yoko-sensei! — contestan al unísono todos los estudiantes, mientras que Meiru mira a la maestra detenidamente y ve que su cabello esta de un extraño color anaranjado

—Sensei, disculpe la pregunta… ¿Por qué su cabello está naranja?- la maestra entonces se mira el cabello

—Bueno, es que anoche me puse a pintar el techo de mi casa, y cuando estaba ocupada pintando, sonó mi celular y como estaba muy concentrada en no caerme me asustó y me caí al suelo y el bote de pintura cayó justo en mi cabello, pero no importa creo que se me ve bien- al final de su explicación la maestra sonríe y a todos los alumnos les sale una enorme gota y Meiru solo se sonríe tímidamente

—Te lo dije… tiene mala suerte— mientras mira a la profesora preocupado

—Bueno, ahora si… vamos a comenzar la clase…— entonces la maestra mira la lista de alumnos y nota que hay un nuevo nombre colocado al último

—Vaya, tenemos un nuevo alumno en clase, jóvenes-

Al escuchar eso todos los jóvenes comienzan a murmurar en voz baja cosas como "¿quien será?" "¿cómo será?" "¿de dónde vendrá?" "¿estará guapo?" "¿será inteligente'" "espero que sea amable" y todas esas cosas.

—¿Me pregunto cómo será?- dice Netto con evidente curiosidad

—Netto-kun, quien quiera que sea debemos ser amables con el— dice el netnavi

—Si, Rockman tiene razón-

Meiru al oir eso se sonríe y se alegra de ver que Netto siempre está dispuesto a hacer amigos

—Guarden silencio jóvenes— dice la maestra Yoko, haciendo que lentamente los murmullos del salón se apaguen y luego añade —bien, así me gusta jóvenes— entonces la maestra se coloca al frente de la clase y dice en voz alta –puedes pasar por favor

Entonces se abre la puerta y dando un par de pasos, el joven hace una reverencia a la maestra

—Buenos días profesora—dice sonriendo el joven

—Wow, esto… no es no lo que esperaba- dice Netto en voz baja

El joven nuevo, tiene el cabello de color rojo al igual que sus ojos, los cuales tienen un tono un poco más claro que la parte superior de su cabello, además de tener la tez de color blanca dando a notar que es un chico extranjero.

—Escribe tu nombre en el pizarrón— le indica la maestra amablemente

—Claro Sensei— entonces el joven se coloca al frente y comienza a escribir con una tiza su nombre, tanto en japonés como en ingles y al final lo subraya y voltea a ver a sus compañeros

—Mi nombre es Crimson Blake, soy de Norteamérica y es un placer conocerlos a todos— entonces el joven mira discretamente a Netto y piensa –en especial a ti… Hikari Netto-

—Siento que me está mirando a mi—siente un escalofrió ante tal mirada

¿Quién es Crimson Blake? ¿Por qué esta en Japón? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo

_**Final capitulo 01**_

_**Bien aquí está el capitulo 01 mi amiga y yo agradeceremos comentarios y demás cosas**_

_**Este capítulo fue escrito por mí siguiendo la idea de mi amiga, el siguiente capítulo será de su autoría**_

_**Saludos a todos**_


	2. Conociendo a Crimson y Blazeman

_**Bien segundo capitulo de esta historia de **_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y A SU CREADOR KEIJI INAFUNE**_

Capitulo 2 Conociendo a ¡Crimson y Blazeman!

La clase había comenzado normalmente. A lo largo de el dia Crimson logró desmostrar que era una persona muy especial, dotado con un gran potencial, desde las materias de deportes hasta matemáticas, haciéndose popular en poco tiempo además de hacer soltar algunos suspiros por parte de las féminas de la escuela.

Las horas del día pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar a la clase favorita de Netto "Virus Busting".

—Bien, al fin—celebró Netto—espero que comience rápido la clase.

—Por que será—susurró Meiru

—Al fin veré tu verdadero potencial Hikari Netto—pensó Crimson observándolos de lejos

Cuando la maestra entro al salón, todos la saludaron e indicó que debían ingresar a sus Netsnavis para hacer una inspección.

Dentro de la "Net" se encontraban todos los netsnavis reunidos, y como siempre el mismo grupo un poco apartado de la multitud.

—¡Rockman! —gritó una jovencita de traje color rosado tirándose encima—esperaba verte

—Hola Roll chan—saludó el joven a la chica y vio a dos más acercarse—¡Glide!¡Gutsman! qué alegría que estén aquí

—Hola—saludaron los dos mencionados a la vez pero Gustman agregó otra cosa—¡Rockman! ¡Suelta a mi Roll chan ahora!

Ante tal alboroto alguien decidió acercarse.

—Así que tu eres el famoso Rockman exe—apareció un Netnavi de color rojo con negro—me presento, soy Blaze, el Netnavi de Crimson

—Mucho gusto—dijeron todos a la ves pero la chica del grupo se acercó a el para darle su mano en forma de saludo.

—Bueno, veo que conoces a Rock, pero estos dos son Glide y Gutsman—los indicó— y yo soy Roll

—Un gusto en conocerla—tomó su mano y le dio un beso sobre ella dejando confundida a la jovencita ante tal acto, haciendo además que Gustman hiciera otro alboroto.

—Deja a mi Roll—le amenazó poniendo énfasis a la palabra mi—o te las veras conmigo

—Pues…no veo tu nombre en ella—lo reto con la mirada

—Hey, chicos cálmense—decidió apaciguar la situación el navi azul

Después de eso la profesora comenzó a dar las instrucciones de lo que comenzaría, indicándoles que a quienes llamara debían acercarse a una especie de cuadrilátero a donde se enfrentarían.

—Bien es hora de Crimson y Dekao, por favor acérquense—les indicó a los jovencitos para comenzar su enfrentamiento.

—Vamos Gutsman, tienes que derrotarlo— dice Dekao con plena confianza en su netnavi

—Ve Blazeman… ya sabes que hacer— dice Crimson con una gran calma en su voz, haciendo que Dekao por alguna razón se sienta intimidado

—Veamos que tiene ese chico…—susurra Netto en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Meiru lo escuche.

—Battle Chip Guts Punch Slot in— Dekao introduce el chip insignia de su netnavi y su brazo crece enormemente mientras se lanza sobre Blazeman y le tira un golpe el cual recibe de lleno, haciendo que el netnavi salga volando y se estrelle en el suelo unos 10 metros más lejos de donde estaba parado.

—Bien hecho Dekao— dice Yaito al ver que Gutsman inicio la batalla ganando, pero en el mundo virtual Rockman. Exe tiene un mal presentimiento

—Algo no está bien aquí— dice en voz alta haciendo que Roll voltee a verlo

—¿De qué hablas Rockman? — la joven evidentemente pone cara de preocupación al oír eso de Rockman

—Roll—chan, observa bien a ese netnavi— la mencionada voltea a ver la pelea

—Battle Chip Vulcan Slot in— en el brazo de Gutsman se materializa una ametralladora y comienza a disparar a toda potencia sobre Blazeman, el cual no hace nada por evadir el ataque y recibe todos los tiros, causando una pequeña nube de humo entonces, Roll ve más detalladamente a Blazeman cuando terminan los disparos y la nube de humo se disipa.

—Imposible…no tiene ningún daño…— dice con asombro la netnavi

—Ese netnavi tiene una excelente armadura— apunta Glyde –es de nivel S, no cualquier chip puede atravesarla

—¡Vamos Gutsman! Terminemos con esto—

—Análisis de los datos terminados, Blazeman acabalo— el joven pelirrojo da la sentencia y su netnavi contesta

—Entendido— mientras su sonrisa se hace algo evidente y Rockman de inmediato nota eso

—¡Battle chip Dynamic wave slot in— en el brazo de Gutsman se materializa un enorme Martillo, con el cual suelta un golpe en suelo causando que una onda de energía que se dirige a Blazeman.

—___Prometheus_—___ dice en voz baja Blazeman mientras una poderosa ola de fuego sale disparada de su buster y deshace fácilmente el ataque de Gutsman sorprendiendo a toda la clase pero por sobre todo a Dekao_

—___¿Cómo es posible que puedas hacer eso después de semejante paliza?_ —___ el asombro del chico crece ante la situación_

—___¿Paliza? Blazeman no tiene ningún rasguño, tus ataques son como el aire, solo avivan las llamas de Blazeman— entonces le dice a su netnavi –el siguiente ataque—_

—S___i, Crimson—sama— entonces ahora en lugar de un buster, en su mano aparece un pequeño aro de fuego_

—___Corona_—___ y el netnavi lanza el ataque a toda potencia sobre Gutsman, y este parece simular la forma exterior del sol _

—___¡Guts!_ —___ es lo único que dice el gran netnavi al recibir el ataque en el pecho, y entonces el pequeño se expande y engulle completamente al netnavi_

—___¡Gutsman!_ —___ dice secamente Dekao con asombro y preocupación al igual que todos sus amigos haciendo que Netto mire con rabia a Crimson_

—___¿Por qué está haciéndole eso a Gutsman?… es solo una batalla de entrenamiento— eso ultimo lo dice con una voz llena de molestia_

_—__Netto…— Meiru mira preocupada a su amigo_

_—__¡Termínalo Blazeman!— con una voz llena de autoridad manda la orden el joven_

_—__Kusanagi…— entonces el mismo brazo del netnavi se transforma en una espada llameante y de inmediato a una velocidad asombrosa atraviesa a Gutsman con dicha arma_

_—__¡Gutsman!— Rockman pone unos ojos de rabia al ver a su amigo netnavi atravesado por la espada de fuego_

_—__¿Duele?¿ Ser cortado y quemado a la vez?, ha de ser… doloroso, eres patético—_

_—__¡Dekao! Retira a Gutsman rápido— le dice Netto a su amigo y este solo asiente y realiza la acción_

—¡Gustman! —gritaron sus amigos netnavis como sus dueños a la ves

—Deberías entrenar mejor a tu netnavi—dijo Crimsom con prepotencia

—Maldito…—susurró Netto, observando a Dekao muy preocupado por su amigo—¡Hey tu! Te reto a ti a un duelo, será Rockman contra Blaze

—Por mi bien, pero espero que dures más que tu amigo—se formo una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios

—Te demostraré lo que puedo hacer— este chico comenzaba a hartarlo con su actitud

—Allí lo veremos—pensó el joven de ojos rojos

—¡Vamos Rockman!— Netto se coloca en la posición de Dekao haciendo que la maestra ponga más atención a ese lugar

—¿Qué hacen esos chicos?—

—¿Cómo está Gutsman?— pregunta Yaito a Dekao

—Está grave… ese Crimson casi lo destruye— Dekao entonces le dice a Netto —¡derrótalo!—

—Sí… déjamelo a mí— entonces el chico conecta su PET y de inmediato Rockman se coloca frente a Blazeman

—Veamos que tienes pequeño niño de azul— y luego el netnavi sonríe

—¡Vamos Rockman!— entonces el netnavi al escuchar la orden de Netto lanza un disparo a toda potencia sobre Blazeman, el cual se sorprende de lo rápido que se dirige hacia su dirección acertando perfectamente en su objetivo

—¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Gutsman!— entonces Rockman corre sobre el netnavi, ante la mirada atónita de todos

—Rockman…— dice Roll secamente al ver a su amigo enojado

—Battle Chip Spread Gun Slot in— en el brazo de Rockman se materializa dicha arma y lanza un tiro que se dispersa en varios

—Es peligroso— piensa Crimson y luego da su orden –Blazeman usa tu ataque Corona—

Al decir eso el netnavi activa el aro de fuego, el cual cubre en todas direcciones su cuerpo y los disparos no logran atravesarlo.

—Una barrera… bien en ese caso Battle Chip Wide Shot slot in— el arma de Rockman cambia, y ahora lanza un disparo de agua a toda potencia que nuevamente da de lleno en la barrera de fuego

—Tsh… patético, Netto, eso fue predecible ¡Blazeman! Tu ataque Prometheus—

El netnavi acata la orden de su amo y lanza el disparo de fuego en dirección de Rockman, el cual espera el chip de Netto

—¡Tú eres el predecible Crimson! ¡Battle chip Kawarimi Slot in!— al introducir el chip Rockman es sustituido por un peluche de felpa el cual recibe el ataque de Blazeman y se activa la trampa lanzando varios Shurikens al mencionado netnavi, los cuales le dan directamente

—Esa clase de ataque no funciona con mi netnavi, su armadura es del tipo S— Crimson sonríe de manera muy confiada

—Lo sé… por eso… ¡Battle Chip Paladin Sword Slot in!— al introducir el Chip Rockman aparece por la espalda de Blazeman sorprendiendo tanto a Crimson, al netnavi y a todos los presentes

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— en cuanto termina la pregunta, Rockman le da con la espada en el pecho al netnavi logrando hacer un gran corte

—¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Gutsman!— Rockman se lanza de nuevo sobre Blazeman

—¡Blazeman acabalo!— Crimson da la orden y justo cuando ambos netnavis están frente a frente ambos con espadas activadas se escucha un grito

—¡Ya basta chicos! —los regaña la profesora, obligando a sus netnavis a regresar a sus respectivos PET—La clase terminó, pueden retirarse del establecimiento.

Así todos los jóvenes comenzaron a salir dejando una tensión entre Netto y su nuevo al parecer enemigo.

—¡Dekao!, ¿cómo está Gutsman?— pregunta el chico de la bandana

—Bien, logre salvarlo y… Netto Gracias por defendernos—

—Gente como ese tipo me desagrada… y por mis amigos hago lo que sea— entonces Netto le contesta y Meiru la cual se acerca a él escucha

—Netto…— la joven dice admirada el nombre de su amigo, y el chico voltea a verla. Justo en ese instante Crimson sospechosamente se acercó en donde estaban.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir el recién llegado—Me disculpo por la situación de antes, no era mi intención

—No te preocupes—respondió Netto, dudando un poco de las palabras del chico—eres muy fuerte por lo que vi

—Algo—contesto humildemente el chico—¡pero tú eres más fuerte!

—Muchas gracias—sonrieron los dos— espero tener otra batalla contigo

—Netto—se quejó Meiru—vámonos, que se hace tarde

—Si, Meiru chan—se digirió a la salida del salón—adiós

—Adiós—le respondió y luego pensó— Así que este es el potencial de Netto Hikari…

—Crimson sama—sintió un llamado desde su PET—es hora de irnos

Y así termino el ajetreado día, con feroces batallas y un nuevo personaje.

Pero…¿Quién será el?¿Amigo o enemigo?¡ Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo!


	3. Enter Zero

_**Aquí está el capítulo 03 de este fic, espero les guste y disculpen el retraso pero he tenido mucha tarea últimamente**_

Capitulo 3 Project Ragnarok "Enter Zero"

En un lugar muy oscuro se encuentra un hombre enfrente de una computadora, tecleando muy rápidamente.

—Está casi listo—sonrió el científico—por fin terminaré el proyecto del amo

Luego de unos minutos el científico terminó su trabajo. En la internet se encontraba una especie de Netnavi en un tanque lleno de un líquido de color verde, que comenzaba a vaciarse poco a poco. Luego de unos minutos el tanque se encontraba casi sin el viscoso líquido y se abrió haciendo que la joven callera al suelo reaccionando al instante.

—Al fin, después de un largo año, el proyecto está terminado

Dentro de la net, el joven comenzó a observar el lugar sintiéndose perdido y confundido.

—¿Quién soy yo?¿Que hago aquí? —muchas preguntas como esa pasaban por su mente

—Bien—comenzó a hablar una vos—veamos que puede hacer el famoso Zero

—¿En dónde estás? —le preguntó a la nada el netnavi—¡muéstrate!

—Primero tengo que probar tus habilidades—se sintió un sonido y comenzaron a aparecer una especie de sombras que lo comenzaron a atacar

Zero instintivamente saco su espada para defenderse y comenzó a derrotar a los enemigos rápidamente, el científico asombrado envió más sombras hasta que no quedaron mas. El pobre joven consternado por el reciente ataque sin contar que había quedado dañado decidió escapar del lugar activando una alarma de seguridad y enviando unos cuantos netnavis para reducirlo. Pero estos no fueron rivales para Zero quien con un movimiento de su espada los acabó a todos logrando escapar con éxito.

—Maldición—golpeo el tablero el científico—son todos unos inútiles. El amo me matará cuando se entere

Mientras que con la familia Hikari, Netto había quedado con su vecina para salir y acompañarla a comprar algunas cosas.

Meiru tocó la puerta y la recibió la mamá de Netto, llamando inmediatamente a su hijo.

—Ya voy mamá—gritó el jovencito desde su cuarto

Ya abajo se alistó para salir en un largo día de compras. Luego de media hora llegaron a el centro comercial más cercano y se adentraron en el. Dentro pasaron por todas las tiendas y en muchas de ellas, Meiru se probaba ropa modelándole a Netto, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y desviara la mirada, haciendo que los dos Netnavis dentro del PET del jovencito se rieran por lo bajo.

—Hey, Roll ¿Qué haces en mi PET? —preguntó el a la chica de rosado

—¿Yo? Vine a ver a Rock—dijo eso tomándolo del brazo

—Ya veo…

—¡Hey Netto! ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Meiru saliendo del vestidor con un vestido rosado

—B—bien Meiru chan—comenzó a tartamudear

Después de ese incomodo momento incrementado por las risas de los navis, decidieron descansar de comprar tanta ropa o más bien Netto le rogo a su amiga que descansaran sentándose en una banca ya que el llevaba todas las bolsas de la ropa.

—¡Ahh! Que cansado estoy—se quejó

—Iré por unos helados—se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar a un puesto cercano

Cuando Meiru de disponía de regresar con los dichosos helados fue sorprendida por una gran explosión tas de ella haciendo que callera al suelo junto a algunos escombros.

—¡Meiru chan! —gritaron los tres al unísono preocupados por la chica mientras que Netto se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba

Las explosiones siguieron afectando todo el lugar amenazando a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Netto kun, yo veré lo que ocurre, así que conéctame—le ordenó—¡y tu sal con Meiru de aquí!

—Pero Rockman…—

—Yo iré con el así que no te preocupes—interrumpió Roll

—Está bien, cuento con ustedes chicos

Luego de ingresarlos, Netto tomó a la pelirroja en brazos ya que se encontraba inconsciente y se digirió a una de las salidas más cercanas pero fue interrumpido por otra explosión que hiso que el fuego dificultara mucho la situación.

—Maldición, Rockman confió en ti

Mientras en la net, los dos navis averiguaban por que estaban sucediendo las explosiones

—Roll chan, quiero que actives los aspersores—le pidió—así los chicos estarán a salvo

—Pero…

—Tranquila—le sonrió calmándola—confía en mí

—Está bien—lo miró a los ojos—pero prométeme que te cuidaras

—Lo prometo, ¡ahora ve!

Así los dos se separaron Roll se dirigió a la computadora central y Rockman a buscar el problema que probablemente era un virus. El joven de azul caminó unos minutos hasta encontrarse con algo que no hubiera creído, un netnavi de color rojo con un sable lanzaba poderosos ataques a los de seguridad acabando rápidamente con ellos.

—¡Alto allí! —le ordenó sacando su Rockbuster provocando que el enemigo lo mirara

—Piérdete— lo observo el de rojo—o tendré que acabar contigo

—¡Lo siento pero no pienso dejar que dañes a mis amigos! Rockbuster—

Rockman. Exe lanza un disparo a toda potencia con su característica arma pero el misterioso netnavi usando una espada laser de color verde detiene el disparo

—¿Qué?— pero antes de que Rockman alcance a preguntar o decir otra cosa el netnavi rojo a una velocidad increíble le lanza un poderoso golpe con su espada el cual esquiva agachándose luego el atacante toma con sus dos manos su espada y lanza un golpe a toda potencia el cual Rockman esquiva brincando hacia la izquierda, luego contraataca con un disparo el cual esquiva brincando.

—Tch…— el netnavi saca un Buster y comienza a dispararle a Rockman

—¿También tiene un Buster?— nuestro héroe de azul de inmediato brinca y desde el aire también lanza una ráfaga de tiros que chocan contra los de su enemigo, causando pequeñas explosiones

—Ese tipo… me recuerda a…— pero entonces el netnavi de inmediato deja de disparar y activa lo que en apariencia es una especie de Escudo deteniendo los disparos de Rockman y regresándoselos al mismo

—¿Qué clase de habilidad es esa?— y Rockman recibe sus propios tiros de lleno

—¡Argh!— el netnavi cae al suelo lastimado

—Aléjate de mí, no eres rival— el netnavi se voltea y comienza a caminar dándole la espalda a Rockman y entonces el mencionado le lanza un disparo haciando que el netnavi lo detenga con su espada

—Es…pera— entonces Rockman se pone de pie lentamente –no voy a dejar que huyas—

—Ya te lo dije, piérdete— pero cuando el netnavi termina de decir eso Rockman se lanza sobre él a toda velocidad

—¡Rockbuster!— nuestro héroe comienza a dispararle

—Patético— el netnavi de nuevo usa el escudo para repeler los ataques

—Ahora…— entonces al momento de pensar eso Rockman comienza a moverse hacia la izquierda evadiendo los tiros y colocándose al costado del netnavi enemigo

—Toma esto— nuestro héroe le da por un costado logrando darle en el brazo al netnavi rojo el cual desactiva el escudo y se toma dicha parte

—Me logro dar…este tipo… realmente me recuerda a el…—

Entonces el netnavi rojo activa de nuevo su espada laser

—¡Se acabo el juego ahora iré enserio!— y de inmediato se lanza sobre Rockman

—Netto, Meiru, por favor espero que estén bien— piensa Rockman mientras le dispara a us enemigo el cual corre hacia él.

El centro comercial se comenzaba a llenar de humo haciendo más difícil estar dentro. Netto se dirigió a la última salida que podría estar abierta con Meiru en brazos. Ya allí tiró de la puerta y esta se encontraba trancada, por lo que cayó al suelo por la falta de Oxigeno.

—Rockma…—dijo el nombre de su hermano casi sin fuerzas, sin contar que sus pulmones exigían oxigeno con urgencia y no ese humo que se encontraba por todas partes

Cuando creyó que era el fin, sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta del otro lado.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —

—Si—respondió Netto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero no recibió respuestas por lo que se acercó a la puerta y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo

—¿Hikari Netto? —dijo una vos conocida—necesito que me ayudes a abrir la puerta, solo tienes que tirarla a la cuenta de tres

Así Netto se levantó con mucho esfuerzo y comenzó a tirar de la puerta en vano

—Debemos hacerlo al mismo tiempo—le indicó—a las tres, uno, dos y tres

Los dos tirando la puerta logaron que esta cediera encontrándose con Crimson en el lugar, quien ayudó a Meiru a salir de allí

—Muchas gracias—le agradeció Netto—¿Qué hacías aquí?

—Pues estaba paseando por aquí cuando sentí la explosión—le explicó—¿Y tú?

—Pues…paseaba con Meiru cuando ocurrió una explosión…Oh no, ¡Rockman!

—Así que está dentro…—reflexiono—Blaze, ve a ayudarlo

Luego de ingresarlo el Netnavi se dirigió hacia donde había un sonido de pelea, encontrándose a unos muy cansados Rockman y Zero.

—Prometheus— Blazeman lanza su ataque haciendo que Zero tenga alejarse un poco de Rockman—¿Estás bien?

—Si—le respondió entre jadeos—cuidado es muy fuerte

Zero los observó por un momento y al ver en la situación que se encontraba decidió escapar del lugar al ver que estaba en una clara desventaja. Luego de esto Roll se acercó y dio un grito al ver a su amigo así, por lo que comenzó rápidamente a ayudarlo.

En el mundo real las explosiones habían cesado y además los aspersores se prendieron salvando a un montón de gente que se encontraba a un en el edificio.

—Netto…—comenzó a despertar Meiru—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Veras—comenzó a explicarle todo, sobre la explosiones y la aparición de Crimson, etc.

—Ya veo…muchas gracias—les sonrió

—Bueno, yo me tengo que ir—se despidió Crimson llamando a su netnavi, y como tan rápido llegó, se fue

Luego de eso Roll y Rockman regresaron a sus PET para ver a sus compañeros.

—Buen trabajo chicos

—Netto kun…lo mejor será regresar a casa—lo miró con preocupación—se hace tarde y mamá se preocupará

—Si tienes razón

Después de esta charla Netto se levantó ofreciéndole su mano a Meiru para que ella también se levantara, la cual aceptó con gusto y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas. Luego de dejarla a ella y que su madre le agradeciera, caminó algunos paso y llegó a la suya.

—Mamá ya llegue—grito hacia dentro desmayándose en la entrada por tanto esfuerzo físico realizado

—¡Netto kun!¡Netto kun! —lo llamó su hermano y no escuchó nada más.

Final del capitulo 03

_**esperamos mi amiga y yo que les gustara**_

_**saludos a todos**_


	4. El Primer encuentro

_**Bueno aquí les dejamos el capitulo 04 espero que les guste**_

_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES AQUÍ DESCRITOS PERTENECEN A KEIJI INAFUNE Y A CAPCOM**_

_**Capitulo 4: Primer Encuentro**_

Comenzó a despertar, todo lo veía borroso, es mas solo veía una mancha moviéndose así que parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar su vista.

—Netto kun—lo llamó la mancha que pasó a ser una jovencita pelirroja

—¿Meiru chan? —reconoció la voz de su vecina—¿Qué pasó?

Pero en vez de una respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo de la joven que comenzaba a sollozar

—Meiru, no llores por favor—le correspondió el abrazo –estoy bien…-

—Por un momento pensé que te perdería— la joven suelta mas lagrimas mientras sigue aferrada al joven héroe.

—Tranquila —la calmó y decidió romper con el abrazo—lo siento pero…quiero saber que ocurrió así que… ¿podrías contarme?

—Veras…—le comenzó a contar que el joven se había desmayado y que su madre lo llevó al hospital—al otro día te fui a darte las gracias y supe que estabas acá. Me preocupaste mucho realmente, me sentía culpable de que te pasara algo

—Lo siento Meiru chan… además no tienes porque se sentirte así yo siempre te voy a ayudar pero… por ahora te pido disculpas por hacerte llorar—se disculpó agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto a su amiga causando que la joven se sonrojara un poco—¿y Rockman?

—El se encuentra descansando, anoche no durmió nada por la preocupación, además parece que esta algo lastimado

—¿Pero qué paso? ¿Peleo con alguien?-

—No lo sé bien pero… creo que el sujeto con el que peleo realmente era fuerte-

—Ya veo…—comenzó a cerrar nuevamente los ojos—me siento cansado…

—Será mejor que descanses—le sonrió al chico al verlo así. Luego de eso se levantó para salir de la habitación pero entonces Netto la toma del brazo

—¿Qué pasa Netto-kun? — pregunta la joven

Entonces Netto la mira fijamente a los ojos y entonces le sonríe diciendo

—Gracias… por venir a verme— entonces el joven suelta a Meiru y cierra los ojos quedándose dormido, la joven se sonroja un poco al escuchar eso y entonces suspira mientras piensa y lo mira.

—Necesito darle algo… un regalo, Netto… gracias por protegerme- entonces la joven sale de la habitación y decide hablar con la madre del chico.

—Me alegra tanto que mi hijo este bien—sonrieron las dos al mismo tiempo—muchas gracias por estar presente, realmente veo que le tienes mucho cariño a mi hijo

—Eh… bueno si, señora… es que sabe, lo conozco desde niño, y el hecho de perderlo me aterra…—

—Ese Netto, le diré cuando despierte que deje de hacerte preocupar— la mujer sonríe un poco apenada a la joven

—Eh señora no necesita decirle eso…— la joven agacha la mirada un poco

—Realmente lo aprecias mucho… bueno muchas gracias por haber venido- la mujer entonces sonríe un poco mientras se ríe por lo bajo

—De nada, yo me voy a casa. Adiós señora nos vemos pronto—se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia y se dirigió a su hogar.

Al llegar Meiru solo se recostó en su cama. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima ahora que había visto a Netto en buen estado. Después de un rato la chica se quedó dormida.

—Meiru chan—la llamó una voz—¡Se hace tarde! ¿no habías dicho que comprarías un regalo a Netto?

—¿Ah? —despertó de golpe—¡se me hace tarde!

Así Meiru salió muy apresurada de su casa hacia su objetivo, lamentablemente como el centro comercial había sido destruido tuvo que dirigirse hacia uno que se encontraba más lejano.

—Esto, ¿Qué podría comprarle a Netto…— la joven se queda pensando un momento indecisa sobre que darle a su amigo y no es para menos, hace tiempo no le regala nada al joven y siente que debe darle algo que lo alegre mucho cuando salga del hospital

—¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Netto? — pregunta Roll con curiosidad —eso podría darte una idea de que comprarle, lo conoces desde niño

—Bueno, le gusta mucho comer… los deportes, y las netbattles…-

A Meiru le sale en la cabeza una gota, al pensar que podría darle a su amigo

—No se… creo que debería darle algo que le ayude…

—Si es así, entonces ya sabes tú respuesta- sonríe la netnavi mientras le muestra un mapa en el PET

—tengo una mejor idea— sugiere Meiru—

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunta la Netnavi

—Tú le regalaras un battle chip a Rockman, yo le daré a Netto algo de ropa…

—¿Un regalo para Rockman?…-

La netnavi se pone roja y mientras Meiru sonríe la netnavi contesta

—Bien, de acuerdo… vamos entonces-

Finalmente las jovencitas comienzan a moverse en dirección a la tienda de Battle chips

—¡Oh una cliente! — sonríe el encargado —¿busca algo en particular?

— Queremos ver los chips más raros que tenga-

—Oh… los más extraños, jovencita, te puedo sugerir uno, es uno de los más poderosos-

Entonces el hombre saca una caja bastante particular y al abrirla Roll nada mas al ver el chip dice impresionada

—¡¿Cómo consiguió eso? —

—¿Qué pasa Roll? — Meiru se desconcierta al ver la reacción de la netnavi

—Es… un chip muy poderoso— dice Roll impresionada —una vez lo vi en una netbattle de profesionales, realmente es impresionante…

—¿Te interesa el chip? Pequeña netnavi—

—Sí… es el regalo perfecto… ¿Cuánto vale? — pregunta la netnavi

—50000 Zennys— el hombre sonríe

—50000 Zennys…— repite Meiru, la cual consulta su PET y entonces sonríe

—Trato… deme el chip por favor—

—Meiru, ¿estás segura de esto?- pregunta la netnavi

—Claro, cualquier cosa que le ayude a Rockman, también le ayudara a Netto, tranquila tengo bastante ahorrado-

—Excelente compra señorita… créame ese chip es muy poderoso "Reploid Sword"-

—Muchas gracias- la joven hace la reverencia mientras transfiere los Zennys y sale del establecimiento.

—Ahora el regalo de Netto… tehehe- la joven entonces rápidamente entra a una tienda de ropa

—Esto… no se que podría… ¡ah!- entonces Meiru se lanza corriendo como posesa hacia un parador en particular

—Mira esa polera le quedaría muy bien a Netto- la joven se lo amiga vestida con eso y entonces se sonroja un poco

— ¿Qué tal si también le compras una camisa?

La chica asiente encuentra una camisa de color naranja muy bonita

—¡Bien! Se verá genial con esto, teheheh- entonces la joven va y paga ambas cosas y finalmente sale de la tienda

—Bien vamos a ca…—

Todo se encontraba tranquilo hasta que hubo un corte de luz junto a una explosión en la lejanía.

—No, de nuevo no—se tomó la cabeza con las manos—la mala suerte me persigue

—Meiru chan, conéctame yo veré el problema—le pidió Roll

—No, es muy peligroso. Imagínate que es el mismo que atacó a Rockman, el quedó en muy mal estado a pesar de ser fuerte—

—Pero…—la navi rosa cerró los puños con fuerza al ver con impotencia lo que ocurría

Luego de unos minutos se produjeron más explosiones pero estas cerca del ascensor lo que preocupó a todos los que se encontraban encerrados.

—¡Meiru! Debes hacerlo—le gritó desde el PET Roll—es ahora o nunca no podemos dejar que más gente sea dañada o puesta en peligro.

—Está bien—se digirió hacia al tablero del ascensor— Plug in Roll. Exe Transmission

Ya dentro de la net Roll comenzó a buscar a los causantes de la conmoción, y solo encontró a muchos Netnavis dañados lo que la asustó, pero siguió su camino. Luego de unos minutos encontró algo sorprendente, tres navi de color oscuro se enfrentaban a uno rojo con larga cabellera dorada.

—Ríndete no puedes contra…— entonces de pronto el netnavi se coloco rápidamente frente a él -¿pero qué?-

—Patético…—

El netnavi soltó un golpe con su espada y partió en 2 a su enemigo el cual desapareció rápidamente, quedando solo dos enemigos.

—Es fuerte…— masculla Roll, pero entonces ve como los otros 2 netnavis comienzan a rodearlo y a atacarlo

—Maldición… mi energía, está muy baja- es lo único que dice Zero mientras esta por recibir un ataque

—Meiru envíame algunos chips—le pidió a su compañera

La joven pelirroja al recibir la orden instantáneamente le inserto un chip al PET para ayudar a su amiga

—Battle chip fire Sword slot in

—Fire Sword— entonces la netnavi ataca por sorpresa a uno de los enemigos

—¿Tu, cuando?- el netnavi no tiene ni tiempo de terminar su pregunta

-¡Desaparece!- dio un golpe certero eliminando uno, sin embargo el que quedaba se acerco rápidamente hacia ella y la golpeo lo que la hiso caer y rodar unos metros más atrás

—¡Roll! —vio como su amiga gemía de dolor por el golpe

—¿Esa chica me ayudó? — se pregunta Zero

El ser oscuro lentamente se acerco a la pobre navi rosa que se encontraba en el suelo y la apuntó con su espada dispuesto a acabar con ella.

—Es tu fin—sonrió el enemigo—no puedes conmigo

Roll solo cerró los ojos al ver como la espada se acercaba con gran rapidez y también escuchó como la pelirroja gritaba su nombre con desesperación, pero el golpe no llegó, por lo que abrió los ojos encontrando al ser oscuro siendo atravesado por una espada.

—Atacar a una mujer es incluso bajo para ti… desaparece de mi vista— Zero entonces hace fuerza con su espada y finalmente parte en 2 al netnavi enemigo causando una leve explosión

—G-gracias—observó a su salvador, pero este no respondió, solo calló de rodillas jadeando por el cansancio—¿estás bien?

—No necesitas preocuparte por mi…- Zero mira a la joven y parece querer recordar algo.

—Roll, que bueno que estas bien—suspiró aliviada Meiru—pero…¿Qué ocurrió?

—El me salvó, pero se encuentra muy herido y no sé qué hacer con el

—Lo mejor será llevarlo a donde el padre de Netto o por lo menos que descanse en casa ya que por ahora estos lugares son muy peligroso para deambular

—Sí, esto…¿Hola? —se acercó lentamente—¿cómo te llamas?

El solo la observo, lo había salvado pero ya no le debía nada. Extrañamente le daba confianza y le recordaba a alguien pero…no tenía idea de quien, después de todo, no recordaba nada.

—Zero…mi nombre es Zero—

—Oh, mucho gusto Zero, mi nombre es Roll—se le acercó y puso sus manos sobre él y una luz comenzó a salir de ellas—mucho gusto

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —preguntó desconfiando

—Tranquilo, solo quiero ayudarte, si esperas unos momentos lo notaras

Luego de unos minutos Zero fue capaz de levantarse por sí mismo, pero a un seguía débil.

—Gracias—se despidió el chico alejándose, pero fue detenido por Roll, quien se puso enfrente

—Tú me salvaste—lo miró a los ojos—te debo una, además en esas condiciones no llegaras a ningún lado

—Déjame pasar—le ordenó

—No—le respondió con determinación en sus ojos

—¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

—Porque si fuera un enemigo, no te habría curado…supongo

—Está bien, iré contigo—suspiró resinado, era mejor ir con ella que seguir siendo perseguido hasta ser atrapado, además si ella era un enemigo, no parecía ser una gran amenaza

—Espera un momento—la chica con sus antenas comenzó o parecía que estaba arreglando las conexiones—Listo

Así los dos jóvenes entraron al PET de Meiru y esta decidió regresar a su casa, ya era mucha emoción para un día. Llegando a su casa la chica se recostó en su cama

—Netto, Zero… Rockman, ¿Por qué siento que todos ellos están relacionados de alguna forma?, solo espero que ese Zero, no sea un enemigo… Netto, por favor cuídate — después de pensar eso inmediatamente se quedó dormida dejando solos a los dos netnavis.

—Esto…—rompió ella el hielo—¿de dónde eres?¿y…por qué te persiguen?

—No lo sé—respondió recostado, descansando—no recuerdo nada, solo que desde que desperté esas cosas oscuras quieren acabar conmigo y me persiguen a todo lados

—Ya veo…mañana iremos a donde el mejor científico del lugar, así que descansa

Y así acabo el día dando paso a una noche tranquila para todos excepto…

—Maldición—grito una voz golpeando una mesa—no puedo creer que sean tan inútiles

—P-pero amo—se intentó excusar—podemos hacer otro

—¿Hacer otro dices? —se enfureció mas—ese es el problema, ese tiene todas las habilidades de ese tal Zero

—¡Señor! —interrumpió un tercero en el salón—de nuevo se escapó, pero encontramos una pista en donde puede estar

—¿Ah sí? Muéstramela—de pronto de la pantalla se mostró a una Netnavi rosada junto al objetivo—ya veo…de todas las personas de la ciudad tenía que ser ella

—Señor, podemos traerla como carnada y…—pero no pudo terminar

—No, eso sería estúpido—le dijo serio—ella es muy cercana a nuestro mayor enemigo, Rockman…

—Señor, entonces esperaremos hasta su próxima orden. Con su permiso, me retiro—

—Así que es tu día de suerte Zero—sonrió— pero no lo será por mucho tiempo. Tu y Rockman caerán, y ya se como lo lograré—termino riéndose estruendosamente.

Y es ahora… cuando los problemas para nuestros héroes inician.


End file.
